1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to providing computer security to virtual machines.
2. Description of the Background Art
Virtual machines in the art of computer science, in general, are well known. Briefly, a virtual machine is a software implementation of computer hardware and executes programs like a real machine. Virtualization allows several virtual machines to run on the same computer hardware. Each virtual machine is, in essence, a separate computer (albeit a virtual one) that has its own operating system, file system, and application programs that are separate from other virtual machines running on the same computer hardware. Just like real computers, virtual machines need to be protected from computer security threats, such as malicious codes, spyware, Trojans, and phishing, to name some examples. Embodiments of the present invention allow for detection and provisioning of cloned, rolled back, or other duplicate virtual machines.